One Shot Changes Everything
by castlelover06
Summary: Castle is shot on a case and Beckett needs to help take care of him when Martha and Alexis can't. Comment and let me know what you think, if you want me to continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

"Beckett," she answered her phone the same way every time it rang, it wasn't because of where she worked, she thought that it was less person that way.

"Hey Beckett, we found where the Zinicki has been hiding," he gave her the address and she wrote it down on the notepad next to her.

"Alright, thanks Esposito we will see you soon," she hung up the phone and looked at her partner. "They found him, let's go." Before she finished talking she was out of her chair and heading towards the elevator.

This case has been especially hard for her. A middle-aged woman was murdered, she was a lawyer and Kate couldn't help, but think of her mother. Everything about the case reminded her of her mother. She was at the precinct day and night trying to solve this woman's murder and this was her only lead.

Castle ran to join her in the elevator and stood next to her. He looked over to her and stared for a moment. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't look she just said "What, Castle?" he looked away quickly embarrassed that she caught him staring.

Things had been weird between them ever since he left after they diffused the bomb from killing most of New York City. He gave up trying to win her over, he just thought that he couldn't win, he just couldn't win her over and he began to think he would never have her. He was in love with her, but he just lost all hope.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted you to know that you are going to get this guy, you will." He sounded so confident towards her, that it made her feel good that he believed in her.

"Thanks Castle, but we," he look confusedly at her as she spoke.

"What?"

"We, Castle. We are going to get this guy," she looked over at him and a smile lit up his face. She wanted things to go back to normal between the two of them. She missed the old Castle; the Castle she had now was a lot more quiet and serious than he used to be. She just wanted him to make her laugh and make her feel better, but it's like he was zoning out all the time and never fully there. She still wondered what he was going to tell her that night, but she was too afraid to ask.

"Thanks," he said as he looked away. The elevator doors opened and they walked out of the elevator and exited precinct.

They got into Beckett's car and rode to the address Esposito gave to them in silence. Everything was so awkward between them ever since that day but neither of them were willing to confront it.

They pulled up to an old warehouse and Esposito and Ryan greeted them as they pulled in. He gave them the rundown of the place saying that he was most likely in a room towards the back of the warehouse.

Beckett and Castle both put on their vests and followed Esposito into the building. They took the long route to the room and Beckett and her two brotherly like detectives led the way with their guns and flash lights.

The detectives and the writer were making their way to the room when a shot rang out and echoed throughout the warehouse. The three detectives turned around and seen Zinicki running away in the darkness.

Beckett ran after him in her high heels, she was determined to get this guy. She rounded the corner and seen him running towards the exit door of the warehouse. She shouted at the man "Stop! NYPD! Put your hands up!" He wasn't listening to her; he just kept on running towards the exit. She raised her weapon, aimed and fired at him. She missed him slightly so she fired off another and hit Zinicki in the left leg.

She got him, he fell to the ground as soon as the shot hit, and she could hear him crying out in pain. She ran to him, still holding the gun in her hand and cuffed him. After she knew she had him she called in a few guys that had come in with her to take him in custody.

She was taking a few deep breaths of confidence, that she finally caught the guy, when she heard a loud scream calling her name.

"BECKETT! GET OVER HERE NOW!" It was Ryan, he seemed like he was panicking. She didn't know what to assume when she ran to the room.

She entered the room and seen the two detectives kneeling down helping a body, she didn't know what to think. She got closer to the detectives when shock and horror came across her face. It was Castle. Castle was lying on the surrounded by a puddle of blood. She ran down to Castle, still dumbfounded at what she walked into. She pushed through the two detectives and knelt at Castle's side, pulling his head up to rest on her thighs. She saw a bullet hole right below his heart and a circle of blood forming around it. She applied pressure to the bullet wound and heard Castle cry out in pain. She looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes. She looked up and turned to Esposito and Ryan.

"How the hell did this happen?" she cried, how had the bullet gotten through if he had his vest on? How did it pierce his skin?

"It must have been one of those hollow-point bullets used to get past this kind of stuff," Esposito said as he pointed to his vest.

"Cop killers?" Beckett said as she looked down at Castle, "Castle you need to stay with me! Stay awake! Everything is going to be okay, we are going to get you out of here and get you back to Alexis and Martha!" Tears started to fill her eyes as she spoke those words. This was Castle. Castle was shot and on the ground in front of her, this was one of her worst nightmares, how had she let this happen? Castle's eyes started to close as she looked at him.

"Castle! Come on stay with me! The ambulance are coming Castle!" Tears were pouring down her face; she didn't know what she would do without him. He needed to stay alive.

A weak voice whispered to her as she sat there in tears. "Take care of Alexis for me, tell her I love her." No, she couldn't believe she was hearing this, it's like he was giving up, she needed him to fight, and she needed him alive.

"Rick, you are going to be okay, you are going to get past this and go home to Alexis and Martha, and you are going to be okay!" She looked into his eyes as she spoke these words. He looked up at her, she seen small tears coming from his eyes.

"You… promised… Kate," she faintly heard him say, his breath was becoming shorter and she knew this might be the end. As he spoke those words she remembered when she promised that if anything happened to him she would take care of Alexis. They were working on a case with a mummy, and he thought he had been cursed. She couldn't help, but look at him a let out a small laugh as the tears kept coming down her face.

"Okay, I promise, Rick. But you are going to get through this, Alexis needs you, Martha needs you, I need you!" she screamed as his eyes started to close, she looked around at the pool of blood they were both in, there was so much blood, she thought. How could there be so much blood?

She bent down and brushed her lips against his, she knew she might never get a chance to do that again. She heard him whisper "Kate…" she didn't want him to talk, she didn't want him to do anything so she said. "Shh… everything is going to be okay, Rick, you just have to stay with me, Rick, don't let go, I need you to stay with me!"

She heard the paramedics rush in as she spoke those words, but she never took her eyes off of Rick. There were so many things they hadn't done, so many things that they were never going to be able to say to each other. She was so scared, she didn't know what to do, she seen Rick's eyes close as they approached him.

"Get out of the way Ma'am," they told her, she didn't want to leave his side; she wanted to stay with him. "No pulse, get an AED," she heard the paramedic say. NO! She thought, this couldn't be happening, not now, not yet, not this soon.

Tears streaming down her face she ran to Castle, but before she could reach him somebody had their arms wrapped around him holding her back. "NO!" She screamed, she turned around and Esposito had a firm grip at her waste. "NO! LET ME GO!" She kicked and screamed as she watched them shock Castle. "RICK! STAY WITH ME!" she cried as her tears were only coming down harder. They shocked him a third time, until the paramedic called out. "We got a pulse, let's go."

Kate cried out in astonishment, he was alive, Rick was alive. She watched them lift Castle onto the stretcher and watched as they ran out of the room with him. Esposito slowly released his grip on the detective and she fell to the ground sobbing with relief. She had never been so scared for anything in her life; it felt like she was losing her mother all over again.

Esposito knelt to the ground beside her and put a hand on her back. "We need to go, Beckett. He needs you." She was ready to tell Esposito "Not as much as I need him," but she was sobbing so hard she couldn't speak so she just shook her head rapidly.

They got up from the floor of the warehouse and they walked out, Esposito's arm never leaving her back. They were out of the warehouse as she seen the ambulance ride away with their lights and siren blaring. She looked at Esposito and Ryan and ran to her car. She needed to get to the hospital now.

She jumped in her car, tears still pouring from her eyes. She needed to get to Alexis first though; she got out her phone and dialed Alexis' number. She didn't know how to tell a teenage girl that her father had been shot, lost his pulse and they had to shock him back to life. Kate put on her sirens, this was a rule she never broke, but she needed to get to Alexis and then the hospital and thought this was an exception. She left the warehouse and made her way to Castle's house.

"Hello? Kate?"

"Alexis!" Kate cried out, "I'm coming to your house, you and Martha need to be ready outside, we are going to the hospital, I am so sorry." Kate felt terrible she blurted everything out, but she was too frantic to think of a calm way to say this.

"Kate! What happened to my dad?" Alexis assumed that it was her dad, because Kate wouldn't have acted like that if it wasn't. Kate could sense the tears in Alexis' eyes forming so she was trying to prevent saying anything until they were face to face, but she couldn't hide anything for very long.

"Alexis, I am almost to your house, we will discuss it in the car; I am a minute away." Kate hung up the phone as she pulled in front of Castle's building. She saw Martha and Alexis running to the car, they whipped the car door open and got in. They were both in tears as they got in the car and they slammed the doors shut as Kate was already pulling away.

"Kate, what happened to my dad?"

"He was shot Alexis, I'm so sorry," as she said this Alexis and Martha let out a gasp as they began to cry even harder.

"What about his vest, wasn't he wearing it?" Kate was too worked up to go into detail so she summed everything up the best she could.

"Yes, but the shooter made special bullets that could get through the vest, I'm sorry, he was shot right below the heart." She felt more tears coming to her eyes as she gripped her hands tighter on the wheel. She needed something to hold onto she needed some support. She looked into her review mirror and saw Alexis and Martha in draped in a hug with tears pouring down their eyes too.

How could she have let this happened? How could she have let Rick get shot?

She raced her way to the hospital, she wasn't sure that she had ever driven to fast, she was close to the hospital now and was getting more and more anxious. They pulled into the hospital parking lot. As soon as she parked they all jumped out of the car and raced in the door. They flew to the first desk they saw.

"Where is Richard Castle?" Martha cried out. The nurse looked at her a little annoyed, but turned to her books and looked back up at the three girls standing there in tears.

"They just rushed him to emergency surgery; there is a waiting room on the fourth floor where you will be able to wait for the doctor with any updates." The nurse looked from one girl to the next expecting an answer, but saw none. They girls walked away frantically and found the nearest elevator.

The elevator felt like it was the longest elevator ride Kate had ever been on, and she could sense that Martha and Alexis felt that way too. None of the girls talked they just looked at each other with thoughts racing through all of their heads each of them afraid to see what would happen outside of this elevator. The elevator door opened and everything became a little more real. They stepped out carefully and walked to the waiting room as they sat there in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was lost; she didn't know what to do, should she start to talk to Martha or Alexis or should she just sit there quietly respecting the both of them? Just when she was about to say something Esposito and Lanie walked in the waiting room, followed by Jenny and Ryan and the Captain. They each hugged the three girls as they walked in. Lanie shared an extra, long hug with her best friend and grabbed her hand to talk to her outside the waiting room.

After they were out of the waiting room Kate gave Lanie another hug and when she was in her arms Kate started to cry again.

"It's okay, sweetie, he is going to be okay," from what Javier had to Lanie she didn't know how Castle was going to be, but she just wanted to comfort her friend in need.

"It was so scary, Lanie," Kate said as she clung to her best friend. "What if he dies? What am I supposed to do if he dies? I don't know if I can live without him." Lanie always knew Kate had felt this way about Castle, she was happy that her friend was admitting it, but not under these circumstances.

"Kate, he isn't going to die, Castle is a fighter, and you know that." She looked at Kate convincingly, but was confused when Kate started to shake her head.

"No, Lanie, he was giving up, he told me that I needed to watch after Alexis, he gave up and was ready to die, he didn't fight it, he just didn't fight." This made Lanie's eyes fill up with tears, she hated seeing her friend like this, because she rarely ever showed it. She was the strong Detective Kate Beckett and to see her so vulnerable and scared was heart wrenching. "He gave up on me, Lanie. He gave up."

Lanie brought her friend in another embrace and lightly rubbed her hand along Kate's back. She didn't know what to tell her friend, she had never had to tell her anything like this before. The only comfort she truly gave was when she was working on her mother's case, but her mother was already dead. Lanie said the one thing she could to make Kate feel a little comfort. "He is going to be okay, Kate, now let's go back in there with the rest of them and wait for the doctor to come in with an update, alright?" She looked into Kate's eyes and the confidence and the braveness on her face was gone, she felt like she was looking into the eyes of a scared, little girl who just lost her favorite teddy bear.

Kate shook her head and wiped away her tears even though more kept coming. She slowly walked back into the waiting area. As she did all eyes were on her as she went to her seat. She sat there and played with her hands and anxiously waited for the doctor to give them some news, anything, she just wanted to know that her partner was okay.

After waiting for another hour, Kate stood up and went to the front desk; she was getting restless and needed to know if there was anything. "Is there any news on Richard Castle?" She asked hesitantly as if she didn't want to know the real answer if something had gone wrong.

"No, I'm sorry, there isn't any update, I am sure a doctor will be out soon though." Kate was trying to not get angry at the girl. _They should know something by now_, she thought, _is it that hard for someone to come tell us? _

She went back to the group and slowly shook her head as she walked to her seat. "Still nothing," she said as her head went into her palms. "Still nothing," she repeated. A hand went on her shoulder and she looked up from her hands to see a red headed girl staring back at her. Kate swung her arms around the girl and enveloped her in a deep hug. Kate had to stop thinking about how she, herself, was going to get through this and had to start thinking about Martha and Alexis.

She patted Alexis on the back as they still hugged one another and whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay, Lex," Kate squeezed the young girl a little harder and then pulled away from her. Kate turned towards Lanie as a tear ran down her face. Alexis reached over to Kate and grabbed her hand and they both squeezed it tight.

Another hour went by as they sat there in silence; no one knew the right thing to say so they didn't say anything at all. Alexis' hand was still intertwined with Kate's as they heard footsteps walking toward them. "Mr. Castle's family?" the doctor asked. Everyone jumped up at the sound of those words and everyone was on their feet looking anxiously at the doctor.

"Yes!" Alexis and Martha chimed in together. The look on the doctor's face was much like the face that Kate had when she went to tell a family about their deceased relative. Kate was starting to shake at the realization, but Alexis' grip on her hand got stronger.

"Hello, I'm Dr. King. I was the one operating on Mr. Castle." Everyone stared at the doctor in anticipation of what he was about to say. "Mr. Castle had a gunshot wound to the chest, the gunshot pierced his left lung and there was a large amount of blood loss both at the scene and during surgery. We were able to give him a blood transfusion to make up for the blood loss." The group looked around at each other, each a little bit more hopeful than they were a few minutes ago. "We removed the bullet, but fractured one of his ribs. Right now he is in a medically induced coma and in time should make a full recovery."

Cheers and happy tears were shared around the room as the group shared hugs amongst them. Kate wrapped Martha and Alexis in a hug and then went to share a hug with her best friend. Through all that joy they realized the doctor was still standing there. They all turned away from the hugs and faced forward. "When can we see him?" Alexis asked. "Well for right now, we have a strict policy that only family is allowed in the room. So which of you; are the family of Mr. Castle?" Alexis and Martha looked at each other sharing a glance and Alexis reached down for Kate's hand once again. She looked back up at the doctor and said, "We are." Kate looked at Alexis questioningly, but Alexis knew that her father would want Kate there.

"Okay," the doctor said, "Follow me." He motioned for them to come, as he did Kate looked back at Lanie, she was definitely scared for what she was about to see and didn't know if she could handle seeing him like this. Lanie gave her a nod that made her feel more confident in herself. Castle was okay, he was alive and okay. She couldn't believe he had survived this, and in some way that made him a fighter. Castle fought for his life in his own way.

The three girls followed the doctor into the hallway and turned into the ICU where Castle was being watched over. They walked into the room and Martha and Alexis ran to him, kissing him and holding onto him. Kate stayed back to give the women the privacy they needed with their son and father. She hated seeing Castle like this; he was so pale and hooked up to all of these wires. She didn't know how he could handle all of this. Kate saw Alexis move over and motion for Kate, Kate walked towards the bed where Castle was and the tears started to fill in her eyes once more. She couldn't help but think of him lying on the warehouse floor in the pool of blood, staring up at her with those eyes of his. Those eyes that were going so dark, the eyes that looked so scared and in pain, those eyes that she loved.

She couldn't believe this had happened to him. She couldn't help, but think that this was all her fault. If she hadn't agreed to him shadowing her, if she hadn't put him in danger all the time, if she hadn't been standing behind him when the shot went off, he would have been alive and she would have been the one in this hospital bed. Not Castle. Not Rick.

The hours dragged on as she sat by his bedside. Jenny and Ryan had gone home to bed, the Captain said he needed to go back to the precinct to handle something there concerning the shooting, and Lanie and Esposito headed home. Martha and Alexis looked exhausted; it had been at least 10 hours since she had frantically picked them up from the house. She knew they wanted to stay awake to be with him, but they needed to get some sleep.

"How about you girls go to sleep, I can stay up and watch after him for you if you would like. You can go to the waiting room or something and dose off or take my car and head on home for the night. You both look exhausted and he would want you to get some sleep." Kate didn't want to seem like she was prying, but deep down the girls knew she was right. Rick wouldn't want them sitting there all hours of the night, he would want them sleeping and getting some rest after this hard day.

"Well I suppose you are right, I guess we can come back in a couple of hours," Martha said. Kate pulled out her keys from her jacket pocket. She hadn't noticed because of her dark jacket, but she was still covered in blood. She hoped that neither, Martha or Alexis had looked too closely and spotted it.

"I am going to stay here until you both return tomorrow. I will keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Kate said with a smile. She got up and handed Martha the keys and hugged them both. They thanked her for picking them up and staying with them this whole time and Kate replied that, "She didn't mind one bit."

After the red headed duo had left, Kate pulled up a chair to Rick's bed. She sat down on the chair and leaned forward to hold Rick's hand. She brought his hand slowly to her lips careful not to move any of the wires. She held his hand to her lips for a while, she wanted to tell him how sorry she was, how much she wished she hadn't brought him there. She knew that place was going to be dangerous, but she was so used to having him around, that she didn't think anything of it. She looked up at him, he looked so peaceful, and she could tell he was becoming less pale.

She sat there unable to sleep, she didn't want to take her eyes off of him, she was afraid that once she closed her eyes she would picture him on the warehouse floor bleeding out in front of her. She didn't want to think about that so she decided to think about the happy memories they have shared.

She thought about the time she had first called him into the precinct for questioning, how she thought he was some big hot shot playboy who was there for the story and was too full of himself to do anything for anybody else. Boy! Was she wrong! After knowing Rick she realized he is nothing like the magazines portray him to be. He is so much more than that, he is a loving father and son, an amazing friend she would do anything for.

She thought about all the times they shared those meaningful glances at one another, and the times that Castle had made a joke, just to get her to stop diving into a case to seriously. The time he rushed into her burning apartment to rescue her. The time they had went out after their dates had been terribly wrong for them. She thought about the times that Castle had always been there for her no matter what, especially with her mother's case.

He gave up $100,000.00 for her when he knew she could never repay him, he found new leads that she would have never been able to find without him, and he remained by her side through it all. Oh! And that kiss! She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss for weeks. She knew it was just a decoy kiss, but it felt like it was so much more. She couldn't begin to describe how that kiss felt; she thought it was amazing, filled with both passion and desire. She could never admit it though.

Her mind started to wander to the week with the bomb threat. She and Castle had died almost 3 times in what… two days? She wanted to tell him so many times how she felt, but she was just too afraid. What if he blew her off or just didn't feel the same way, like when Gina showed up? She was so scared, but when they were facing the bomb at its final seconds, her life flashed before her eyes. The only part of her life that flashed before her eyes were the last two and a half years. She remembered all the things she and Castle had done all the fun and crazy times they had shared and when he took her hand in those final seconds she could help, but look at him. The way that he looked at her, she never seen that look before. It was like a bunch of emotions all wrapped into one.

Before she knew it he had pulled out every wire that he saw and they were saved. When they had embraced in a hug, she never wanted to let go. She wanted to hold him in her arms like that for as long as she could. He had just saved her life yet again, and the whole entire city!

She spent hours thinking of all the times they had shared together, when she finally snapped out of it, she found herself resting on his arm, her hand still wrapped around his and she was lying on his arm.

She sat like that for a few more minutes before going to find a doctor to ask for something to change into. Every time she looked down she was reminded of earlier that day. She was reminded of the pain that she had caused.

She was handed some scrubs from one of the nurses, but she was warned that visiting hours were coming to an end very soon.

"I have to stay," she told the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Castle, but visiting hours are ending and its hospital policy." The nurse had to deal with people like Kate all the time, not wanting to leave their loved ones alone, but it was something that had to be done.

"But I'm not-" Kate knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she did, she couldn't leave Rick's side. "If Rick was to make a large donation to your hospital and staff, would I be able to stay the night. Please, I need to stay with him, I can't leave. I will do anything."

The nurse looked at Kate suspiciously before responding, "I was never one for bribes Mrs. Castle, but you seem like a nice person, I will let you stay with your husband, but only out of the goodness of this hospital." Kate's face lit up at her words and she thanked the nurse and went back to Rick's side as she was.


	3. Chapter 3

She rested her head on his arm after the nurse left and her eyes closed. She couldn't fall asleep all she could think about were the people calling her, Mrs. Castle. Why did everyone think that? Probably because she hasn't left his side since they came to the room. She didn't want to tell them to stop because then they might ask her to leave after realizing that they weren't married, and because she might have liked the thought of being called that even though she would never say it out loud.

She didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid of the nightmares that were to come, so she opened her eyes and gently stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

She watched Rick sleep peacefully there for hours, until she heard a light knock on the door every so often. The nurse's checked him about three times that night, making sure that everything was okay and on schedule. They told Kate that they would be waking him up later that day most likely, but that he would be drugged and may be talking funny.

Martha and Alexis returned later and walked in as Kate was still lying on Rick.

"Oh, Kate, darling you look exhausted. Haven't you had any sleep?" Martha spoke to Kate in a concerned voice. Kate picked her head up at the unnoticed company and blushed because of where her head was rested.

"Hi, I haven't had any sleep no, I just…" Kate said as she stretched out her arms and back.

"Oh no need to explain, why don't you go home and get some rest," Martha explained. Kate knew that she wasn't going to get any rest anywhere else, not until he was awake.

"I was thinking I would just stay here, they said they were actually going to lay off some of the meds which should wake him up."

"Kate, I promise to call you when they are starting to wake him up so you can be here, go home and get some rest you look so tired." Alexis told her.

"Are you sure, I have no problem staying," Kate was trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Yes, darling we have got it all covered. Thank you for staying the night, it really means a lot."

"It was my pleasure, now don't forget to call me," Kate said and she was getting up to leave when she noticed that she still had Rick's hand. She didn't realize this at all when she was talking to Martha and Alexis. This had all felt so natural. She gave his hand a squeeze and kissed it when she was sure that Martha and Alexis weren't looking.

She gave the two girls a hug and looked back at Rick one more time before leaving the room. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was abandoning him.

She got back into her car and sat there for a minute trying not to lose it. She gripped on to the steering wheel as tight as she could and went to the one place she knew she would try to keep herself together, the precinct. As she drove there she let a few tears slide down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how close he had come to death. Actually, he did die, but they were able to bring him back to life.

She thought of the way it felt to watch them shock him back to life. The pain and sorrow she felt as he closed his eyes before her. The way the warm blood circled beneath them. The blood, there was so much blood!

She pulled into her parking space at the precinct, she took a few deep breaths and wiped away the tears from her face and made sure her eyes were not too puffy, they were, but she wanted to cover them up the best she could.

She went straight to her desk, ignoring the people staring at her and wondering why in the world she was there. She needed to close all the paper work. She wanted to make sure that everything was settled and that the guy that shot Rick was put away for good. She needed him to be put away for life.

"Beckett?" The Captain's voice called out to her, he had a questioning tone in his voice as to ask why she was here.

"Uh, Yes Captain?" She was hoping that she would hear Castle there calling her name, that she would look up and this would all just go away, but it wasn't.

"How is Castle doing? I am sorry I couldn't have stayed any longer last night I wanted to make sure we got the SOB that did this." He sounded regretful, but he wanted to make sure just as much as everybody else did, that the person responsible was put away.

"Oh, same as yesterday… they might wake him up today actually. I am just waiting for the call." She spoke with her head down, not wanting the captain to see the tears filling up her eyes.

"He is going to be okay, Beckett, he is a strong man… for a writer," he let out a few chuckles, but took them back when he say it didn't make Beckett laugh.

"Yeah, he is going to be okay…" those were the last words that she spoke to the Captain, as she shifted in her chair to get back to work. She didn't want to talk about Castle anymore; she didn't want to think about it because she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to think that this was all her fault, that she could have prevented this.

After the paper work was done all she did was stare at her phone and wait for Alexis to call. She hoped that Alexis would forget to call her; she wanted to be with Castle when he woke up. She thought Alexis had forgotten so she was getting up ready to leave when her phone rang. She hurried and pressed the "Answer" button on her phone.

"Alexis?"

"Hey Kate, they are waking my dad up shortly and…"

Kate cut her off, "Okay I'll be right there!" she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and her purse not recognizing Esposito and Ryan walking up to her.

"Hey Beckett, where are you going?" She was half way to the elevator running past the boys when she shouted.

"They are waking him up!" She got to the elevator and was putting her coat on as they closed.

Esposito and Ryan shared a questioning look at her urgency, but shrugged it off as nothing.

She ran out of the elevator bumping into a man on her way out.

"Sorry," she said as she kept running, not looking up to see who she had hit. The man gave her an angry glance and went in the elevator. He had gotten a glimpse of her face as he waited for the elevator to close and yelled out to her.

"Katie?" He asked as the doors where closing, oh no! It was Josh, how had she forgotten about Josh? She turned to look at him, but kept on running she couldn't stay to explain to Josh, she needed to get to the hospital before he woke up.

She made her way to the car and tossed her purse and her phone on the seat. She was driving so frantically she didn't even realize her phone was ringing. When she finally noticed she looked over and it was Josh. He was probably calling to figure out why the hell she had run off like that before. _He could wait, _she thought. Castle was the most important thing on her mind right now.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and jumped out of the car. She made her way to the doors and ran up to his room. So many thoughts were running through her head, what was she going to say to him? How doped up on morphine was he going to be? What was he going to say when he saw her? All these thoughts were going through her head as she entered him room. She looked at Alexis and Martha, as they stared at her.

"How is he? Did they lay off the medicine yet?" She looked around worriedly as she waited for them to answer. "Well?"

"They gave him the medicine, but they say he might not be awake for a while, it doesn't look like he is responding to the meds." They looked so sad, the doctor has explained things to them, but Kate still looked lost.

"Does that mean he is in a… a coma?" Kate hated to say the words, she knew that coma's were usually long and drawn out. She didn't want to think of being away from Rick too long.

She looked between Alexis and Martha and they both nodded their heads. She knew it was probably hard to say the answer without getting choked up or crying. Kate looked down at the floor again, she was trying not to start crying in front of Martha or Alexis, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it off for too much longer. "Oh.." was all she managed to get out before the tears started to stream down her face.

Alexis saw some of the tears stream down her face. She ran over to Kate and wrapped her in a hug. Kate rested her head down on Alexis' shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she cried out. She felt clothes near her chest get damp and she knew Alexis was crying too.

"Why are you sorry?" they both asked in unison.

"I should… have protected him," she said the last part of her words quickly, so she could get them all out without her sobs interfering.

Alexis looked up at her, "There was nothing anyone could have done, Kate, this isn't your fault, it's the horrible man did this to my father's fault. Did you get that man?" Alexis looked hopeful at Kate, Kate gave her a smile as she spoke.

"Yeah, I shot him for ya," she told Alexis, she didn't want to tell her she shot the guy before she knew her dad was shot. Kate knew that if she would have known Rick was should she would've killed the man.

Alexis squeezed Kate a little harder and took her hand and pulled her to sit down. They sat there and talked for the rest of the day. They shared all their favorite memories of Rick and talked about all the funny inappropriate things he has done or said. Kate forgot all about Josh as she sat there with Castle's family.

Kate learned all about Rick's childhood and about the memories he had built with Alexis. Kate and Martha shared glances as Alexis talked about all the fun times she has had with her father and got a little choked up when she talked about his s'morlette making.

After all had gone silent Martha pulled Kate aside in the corner of the room.

"He would be so grateful that you are here, Kate." Kate was about to object, but she knew that she was right. "You know he cares about you, right? That he would do the exact same thing, if it was the other way around?"

"I know he would, and right now I don't want to be anywhere else." She had never admitted that out loud before, but it was true, she didn't want to be anywhere, but here. She didn't want to leave Rick's side, not now, not like this. "You and Alexis can go home and get some rest, I will stay the night again. I promise to call if he wakes up, you have my word, and no matter what time it is, I'm sure he will want you both there." She was hoping Martha would agree. She wanted sometime alone with Rick even if he wasn't there to respond.

Martha thought about this for a few seconds and thinking about her granddaughter she finally agreed. Kate tried to hide the excitement in her voice as she gave them both hugs and promised to call if anything.

After they had left she pulled her chair closer to Rick and took his hand. She held it firmly and brought it to her lips once more. She played with his fingers as she looked up to him and spoke.

"Rick, please wake up, I need you to wake up for me, Rick," she looked around trying not to seem foolish to anybody walking by. She stood up next to Rick and lightly placed a hand on his head and stroked her hand through his hair.

He was pink again, that means that the blood was mostly back into his system. She was happy at the sight of this. She didn't know there was so much blood in a person after getting shot. She had been to hundreds of crime scenes, but to see it happening right in front of her eyes was scary.

She sat back down and rested her head on his arm once again. She felt so comfortable like this. She sat that way for hours, she still hadn't realized that she had gotten no sleep once again. She was terrified of what was waiting for her once she closed her eyes so she kept them open the best that she could.

It was now closer to 7:00AM when she glanced at the clock, two more hours and Martha and Alexis were going to be arriving. She began to rest her head back on his arm when she heard a moan. She knew she had to be hearing things so she continued with her actions. She heard another moan and he head popped up. She looked over at Rick, he began to slowly move his mouth and squeezed at her hand.

"Rick? Are you there, Rick?" tears started to fill her eyes as she heard another moan. "Rick, I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that?" She looked at him and squeezed his hand a little harder. "Come on Rick, open your eyes for me."

His eyes fluttered open and she let out a gasp of happiness. She reached her hand to rest on his cheek and she let out a sigh of laughter. He was awake! She couldn't believe he was awake, she thought he would be in a coma for days, maybe months.

"Rick, you're really awake!" She wanted to jump on him and wrap her arms around him, but she didn't want to damage anything so she kissed his hand once more.

"Kate," he said as a smile crossed his face. "Can I have some water?" She ran across the room to get the water and let him take a couple sips out of the straw. "What happened to me?"

Tears were going full force down Kate's face as she managed to squeeze out, "You were shot, Rick, I was so scared I lost you." As she spoke those words he reached out and took her hand and ran his thumb across it.

"You didn't lose me, Kate, I'm right here," he said with a weak smile across his face.

"I better call the nurse in here and Martha and Alexis I told them I would if you woke up," she went to press the button on monitor when he squeezed her hand. "What?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Thank you," he said looking up at her.

"For?"

"Being there," she heard these words and flashed back to the ambulance they had sat in when they had just arrested Lockwood. She had said the exact same words he was telling her. She felt it was only appropriate to respond in the same way knowing that it was the truth.

"Always," she smiled at him and he smiled back, they stared at each other for a minute before she looked away and pressed the button to call the nurse.

She took out her phone then to call Alexis when she realized she had ten missed calls, all from Josh. She pressed the "End" button on her phone and dialed Martha's number right away.

"Is he awake?" Martha asked hopeful.

"Yes, now get down her as soon as you can!" Kate smiled as she spoke the words to Martha and looked over to Rick who had been staring at her. Martha thanked Kate and hung up the phone. She still couldn't process that he was awake. Rick was actually awake.

"Never scare me like that again!" she begged him.

"I'm sorry," he said, still holding her hand. She took her usual seat next to him and couldn't help, but rest her head on her usual place. His arm. She hadn't done that since he has been awake, but it always comforted her. She kissed and squeezed his hand once more letting him know how glad she was that he was awake.

She heard the heart monitor go up, and looked at him worried. His face got real red, when she noticed his embarrassment she only laughed at him. The nurse came in only a few seconds later and looked at Rick. She made sure that everything was going alright and that he was getting the proper medicine that he needed. When she left it was about 7:30, Kate didn't know what time Martha and Alexis would becoming so she sat there and turned to Rick who was staring at her, like always.

"What is it, Rick?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just surprised you are here, not saying that I am not happy, I'm just surprised." She knew that he would be a little surprised that she was here, but she never thought she would have to explain.

"When you got shot, Rick, I was so scared, I didn't know what I was going to do," the tears were starting to come down her face, " I never wanted to leave your side after I first seen you here. I just want you to know that I-" She was cut off by the knock at the door from the two red heads. Kate looked down when they entered, but Rick never took his eyes off of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Richard, you had us scared to death!" Martha said as she walked over to give her son a quick kiss on his temple. Rick looked up and noticed that Alexis was still by the door keeping her distance.

"Come on, Pumpkin, you aren't going to hurt me anymore than I already am," he gave her one of his Castle smiles and reaches out his arms to his daughter. She runs herself towards her dad and is gentle, but gives him a hug. Kate watches his family cuddle up to him and she feels like this is more of a family moment and that she should leave.

"I'm going to call and see how they are doing down at the station," she knew that she wanted to stay by his side, leaving him even just for those two hours were terrifying she couldn't think of leaving him again.

Rick looked at her as if asking for her to stay, but he knew she felt uncomfortable there with his family so all he could say was, "Hurry back!" She walked out of the room and pressed speed dial 2.

"Kate? Is everything okay?" the nervous voice answered the phone.

"Yes, Lanie, everything is fine. I was wondering if you could stop by my place and grab a few clothes for me, I haven't gotten a chance to change." She didn't plan on leaving this hospital or Rick's side anytime soon.

"Oh sure, sweetie, how are you holding up, how is Rick. Javi—I mean Esposito said that they were waking him up?" Kate couldn't believe that they still thought nobody knew.

"Well I'm trying to be okay, and yeah he actually just woke up about an hour ago. He is with Alexis and Martha right now. He made it; he is going to be okay." She was trying hard to not choke up on her last few words, but Lanie knew her friend too well.

"Kate, I know this is tough, but maybe you need to go home and-"

"NO!" Kate interrupted her, she looked around at some of the nurse's staring at her after she had raised her voice, "I am not leaving her without him, and I expect you to honor my decision, now please bring me my clothes." Kate didn't want to sound mean, but this was the only way Lanie would listen.

"Alright girl, Javi and I will stop by," she sounded so worried about her friend, but knew how worried Kate was and to not pry for her to go home.

"Thank you," Kate hung up the phone and paced around the waiting room, waiting a few more moments before going back into see Castle.

When she got to his room she lightly tapped on the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she looked around at Martha and Alexis for their approval before entering. "Lanie and Esposito are going to drop off a few clothes for me and they wanted to see how you were holding up, I hope you don't mind?" She wasn't sure if Rick wanted all the company, after all, he did just wake up.

"No, no, not at all. The more the merrier!" he chuckled and gave her a Castle smile. She couldn't help, but smile back. Kate took her seat next to Rick and looked up at him. She still couldn't believe that he was okay. She was so scared the last few days; she thought she actually lost him. Her eyes started to tear up and she quickly turned her head before anyone noticed. Too late!

"Hey, uh, can you give me and Beckett a minute?" He turned to his mother and daughter and they both shook their heads hesitantly not wanting to leave him.

She knew he had seen her tear up, but didn't want to say anything about it until he did. "What is it, Rick?"

"Don't play dumb, Kate, what's wrong?" She started to look angrily at him, how could he ask her such a thing? What did he think was wrong?

"Rick, you just got shot? You were bleeding out in my arms! Your heart stopped beating while I was holding you! You don't think that something might be wrong? You think that I would just shake it off after almost losing you out there?" The tears were pouring down her faced after she brought her head up to look at the dumb-founded Castle.

He didn't know a lot of what happened, he simply forgot or didn't want to remember some of the details. He knew then that she remembered all of them and she didn't want to.

"Do you know how hard it was?" she continued. "To watch you actually die in my arms, Rick, you did and I sat there holding you while I was sitting around in a pool of your own blood. You don't think that's a little hard?"

"I… I'm so sorry," he managed to choke out as his eyes were filling up with tears. She looked up at him and ran to his side and wrapped him in a hug. She buried herself in his shoulder and let her tears flow.

She was never one to fully express her emotions and he knew that, but right now she was sick of holding everything inside and she just let herself go. He was amazed at all she had shared. He didn't know this had affected her so much and he couldn't help, but feel so guilty. He blamed himself for the pain she felt, and she blamed herself for his.

"I missed you so much," she said into his shoulder. She never thought she would be able to tell him that, she thought she had lost him for good when the doctor said he was in a coma. She thought that he might never wake up. She thought he was gone forever.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair, "And I'm not going anywhere." They both held each other there for a minute and let all the tears get out. They finally pushed away from each other and wiped away their tears.

"You look a mess," she joked and they both shared a laugh. Martha and Alexis watched unnoticed from outside the window and their eyes were wide as they listened to everything being discussed. They shared a knowing glance at the hug they had just given and knew this would a good time to intervene.

Alexis knocked on the hospital room door, "Is it okay if we come back in?" She didn't wait for an answer and walked in to her father's side. She noticed that their eyes we both red and puffy from crying, but pretended not to notice.

"Sure, Pumpkin," Castle said as he reached for her.

It was around 5 PM when Esposito and Lanie got there. They knocked on the door and greeted everyone with hugs.

"Hey Castle," Esposito said with a smile as he brought out a hand to him. "Do you mind if I talked to you alone for a second?" he said in a quiet tone so no one could here.

"Yeah, of course. Hey can you all give me and Esposito a sec, I have to talk to him real quick," he tried to hide the fact that it was Esposito who wanted the talking.

"Yeah, sure," said Kate, "Lanie and I are going to freshen up in the nurse's lounge really quick." Kate and Rick shared a quick glance as she left his side. The rest of the girls left the room and Rick looked up at Esposito.

"So what's up?" He didn't have a clue what was so important.

"Well first off, how are you doing? I mean I don't know from experience, but it looks pretty painful," he joked.

"Yeah, my side hurts a lot, but I'm holding up, so what's the real reason you are here?"

"How has Beckett been? She would kill me for telling you this, but when you died for a brief moment at that warehouse, she lost it. I had to hold her back as best as I could and she was kicking and screaming for me to let her go. Hell, I even have some bruises on me from her. I have never seen her like that before Castle, I imagine she is still a little worn down from it, so I need you took take care of yourself for her. She told Lanie that she was not leaving here without you. And knowing Kate, she means it." He looked so worried for his friend. He saw a whole side of her that he had never saw before.

"She was really that messed up? I mean she yelled at me a few hours ago about me asking her what was wrong, I never thought that it was that bad, I never knew it was that bad for her. I feel terrible. She was really kicking and screaming?" Esposito just nodded his head with his eyes wide open, emphasizing how bad and scary she was.

"Man, I have never seen her like that, and since it happened she hasn't left your side for more than two hours and when she wasn't here she was at the precinct finishing up paper work on the guy that did this. Oh, she shot him by the way." He smiled at Castle, he knew he would like to know that the guy that did this, felt the same pain he did. "Just take care of her man, I can tell she hasn't gotten any sleep."

"I will, I promise." Castle was shocked, for some reason he didn't know that this would all have such a great impact on Beckett, but he knew that if he was in her situation that he would be the same way.

"I will go get the girls," Esposito said as he left the room. Once Martha and Alexis returned he sat there and talked to them, but he was still thinking about Kate.

Lanie and Kate returned a few minutes later and he was shocked to see Kate's long, brown, wet hair. She was still fixing it when she walked back in and Rick admired her long, luscious locks as he heard his heart monitor start speeding up. Everyone in the room turned to Castle, except for Kate who was still fixing her hair. They all let out a laugh, and Rick's face turned red as he was thanking God for not letting Kate notice. They all shared glances and smiles as they turned to Kate. She looked up from her hair and said, "What?" They all turned back to Castle and started laughing again. He just kept staring at Kate as he realized her puffy eyes, and knew she had been crying again.

After half an hour went by Lanie and Esposito left, they said they wanted to get home before the game was on. Martha and Alexis went home after Kate assured them that she wasn't leaving and would call them if anything had happened. They shared their hugs and kisses and went on their way. Kate walked back into the room with a new blanket for her to wrap herself and took the seat next to Castle.

They sat there and just stared at each other for a few minutes before he broke the silence, "Thank you,"

"For what exactly, you already thanked me before?"

"For being so good with my mother and Alexis, they don't warm up that way to just anyone, you know?" Kate blushed at this; she felt comfort in knowing that they both liked her so it wasn't awkward that they left her alone with him.

"Good, I'm glad, they are great," they smiled at each other for a long minute and she finally looked away. "Did they say when you are getting out of here?"

"Why, Kate, you can't wait to cuddle up to this?" He said as he moved his hand down his chest. She looked at him while blushing.

"Oh, Bite Me, Castle!" She said as they both laughed. She was happy to be joking like this again with him. She knew that this all could have been over.

"Oh, don't deny it Kate, you know you want me," _Me too_, she thought as she looked at him. She did want him, but she had Josh, right? She couldn't be thinking this, if she had Josh. Suddenly she remembered Josh; he had trying to reach her for the past day and a half. She knew she had to call him, but was now really a good time? She didn't know what she was going to do with him, he was such a great guy, but was her heart really in it anymore.

She scooted the chair closer to Castle and leaned her elbow on his bed as she rested her head in her hand. She grabbed his hand with her other free hand. He looked at her for a second and she looked back. She didn't know what to do with him, Josh or Castle, Castle or Josh? She knew what she needed to do, but before she could grab her phone there was a knock at the door. They both turned to see who it was. Kate's mouth dropped open.

"Josh?" was all she could manage to say as she looked from where her hand was intertwined with Castle's fingers, and the man standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate looked at Josh with her mouth opened. _Why was he here_, she couldn't help but think.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"Well you aren't answering my calls and you ran out of the precinct like a maniac and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Esposito told me you would be here." She wanted to shoot Esposito for telling him that.

"Yeah, well I'm fine I will call you later," she wanted to get Josh out of there as soon as she could. She heard Rick's heart monitor starting to pick up and she knew Josh being here wasn't good for him.

"Katie, can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked over to Rick before looking back at Josh, "Uh, sure," she stood up not realizing her fingers were still intertwined with Rick's. She gave his hand a squeeze and looked into his eyes for a short moment before letting go and exiting the room with Josh.

"So… what's up?" She finally managed to say when they got into the waiting room.

"Why haven't you even called me? I was so worried about you." He looked so hurt as he spoke and she couldn't help, but feel guilty. She knew Josh was a great man, he didn't go to Haiti so he could be with her, how could she just go and break his heart.

"I… I am sorry, I was just so worried I didn't think about anything, but making sure he was okay."

"It's fine, but if this happens again please call me so I know you are okay," He started to talk to her like she was his child. She didn't like that he was speaking to her that way. She took a seat and buried her face in her hands.

"I should have protected him, I should have been looking out for him; he shouldn't have been in the warehouse." She was starting to cry and Josh put his hand gently on her back and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"Well I'm sure if you had the chance to protect him again, you would, just like he protected you," the last words that came out of his mouth startled Kate, she never told him about Castle saving her all those times, how had he known.

"Ho… How did you know he saved me?" She stared into his eyes and she could see that he knew something she didn't.

"Oh… I just figured… you know… because you work together," she saw the hesitation in his eyes and by the way he spoke, she knew he was lying.

"What are you hiding from me, Josh, what don't I know?" She saw him drop his head ever so slightly and he looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Well… you know when you were in the freezer together?" She nodded. "He didn't wake up right away… because the cold reached him more than you…"

"How? He has a bigger body, how would he have been colder?"

"He… umm… wasn't wearing his coat, he just had on a t-shirt." Her eyes blazed with anger as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean he only had a t-shirt on?" She was furious, how had he kept this from her?

"His coat was wrapped around you," he looked down shamefully and he could feel her tense up under his arm.

"How dare you! How dare you keep this from me! YOU knew all this time?" She didn't wait for an answer; she got up and walked away from him.

She heard his footsteps behind her and she whipped around quickly and startled him. "You! You do not get to come anywhere near me! Go home Josh, just go home," She didn't know why she was so angry at him. She was angry at herself, Rick had saved her life in that freezer and she couldn't save him before she got shot. She felt pathetic, _some partner I am_, she thought.

She turned and walked away; leaving him to stare at her walk back to the man he knew she loved. She went back to Rick's room and knocked lightly as he looked up at her and waved for her to come in.

"What's wrong?" he said as he saw the fresh tear stains down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her questioningly, what hadn't he told her?

"Tell you what?"

"That you gave me your coat while we were in the freezer?" He looked into her eyes for a while; he didn't know what to tell her.

"I… uh… when I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean we both survived, right?" He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't tell her that the reason he gave her his coat was because he thought he was going to lose her, and he thought her time had run out. It was unbearable to see her like that and at that point he put her before himself. He didn't want to see her die, it would break him.

"What were you thinking? Did you think about Martha, about Alexis? Why would you do that?" he looked at her and saw the tears building up in her eyes, he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to see her hurt, but he just couldn't bear to see her like this.

"I'm sorry that this is upsetting you, but I'm not sorry for what I did," she walked over and sat in the chair beside him taking her had. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he have not been sorry. He could've died what would that have done to Alexis and Martha?

She didn't want to think about anything anymore, it was only making her feel guiltier for not stopping him from getting hit.

She reached out and took his hand as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she hated that Rick was seeing her like this, she was never used to being seen so vulnerable.

He squeezed her hand lightly and cupped her face with his hand, "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She knew he would be okay.

They held each other's gaze for a long time, she felt so comfortable being here with him. It all felt so right, but something in the back of her head was warning her not to get to close. She didn't want to risk losing him, she knew that sooner or later he would need to stop shadowing her and now that he actually got hurt she wanted him to pick sooner.

Even though she couldn't imagine work without him, she knew that it was probably for the best, he was going to have to leave at some point, but she didn't want to risk his life any more.

"Rick…" he looked at her and smiled, "I think you should stop shadowing me…" she didn't know how this conversation would go, and she had to say that she really didn't want it to go anywhere; she wished he could continue shadowing her without the risk of death.

"What? Why?" He looked hurt at what she was telling him, she knew this would be hard for him to handle.

"It's too dangerous, I can't feel comfortable with you back knowing that I can't protect you," he shook his head rapidly.

"I don't need protection, I can handle it out there by myself," she looked at him anger filling her eyes, was he serious?

"Rick! You just got shot! Obviously you can't handle it out there by yourself and you need protection," her eyes began to fill up with tears and she was screaming at them not to fall, "That was a close call out there, Castle, you could have died! I can't have you risking your life like that all the time, it's just too dangerous. I need you to stay alive Rick, I can't have you dead, and do you know what that would do to me?"

She had no control over what was coming out of her mouth at this point, "You cannot leave me, Rick, you just can't do it." He looked at her, he felt terrible, but shadowing her was one of the best parts about his life, he didn't want to give that up.

"I'm sorry I know you want me to do it, but I want to Kate, this is something I love doing, I want to take the risk, I signed up for it!" She shook her head at him, she didn't know what to say to him, and she just wanted this all to go away, she wishes he was never shot, she wishes that he was never even with her that day.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I really am," he looked into her eyes and she pulled her hand away from him and stood up.

"You are not sorry!" she screamed, "You are act like an immature little kid and you are going to get yourself killed! What is wrong with you?" She was yelling even louder and she could see the people staring into the room.

All of a sudden she heard rapid beating and looked over at Rick, he was shaking rapidly and she watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She ran to him as fast as she could and held his hand.

"Nurse! Nurse!" she screamed as the tears poured down her face, did she do this to him?

The nurse and doctor came into the room with a crash cart to use if necessary. They told her to back away from him and they grabbed ahold of him and held him to the bed. They had a worried look on their faces and when Kate seen the blood blossoming into his hospital gown she understood why. His stitches were all coming out. He was going to start bleeding again, because of her! She felt awful; she stood by the door with her hand cupped around her mouth. The tears were just pouring down her face and she watched as they started to move him.

"Where are you taking him?" she asked.

"We need to get to the OR, he has ripped most of his stitches and it looks like there is some internal bleeding."

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay?" She was beginning to cry even harder as she thought of him dying once again.

"We don't know for sure, we will keep you posted," the nurse ran out of the room and screamed for people to get out of the way as they raced to the operation room with Rick in tow.

What has she done?


End file.
